


Halloween Night

by shootystr



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Halloween, M/M, rochan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootystr/pseuds/shootystr
Summary: Halloween night brings shivers for many people, but tonight instead of a scary night, it will be a bit more romantic.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Kudos: 21





	Halloween Night

_"And he smiled, his lips tinged red with the blood of his latest prey, surprisingly only left the other with wonderful sensations previously unknown to his body, it didn't matter that he was a murderer, the heart doesn't choose who loves' '_

"I'm tired of saying that _I'm not going_ " Kang Chanhee's voice is firm in stating the last words as he walks the university corridors, running away from his two best friends, Kim Youngkyun and Lee Sanghyuk, both of whom are relentlessly pursuing Chanhee with the same words during the course of the last month.

The main reason for the persecution is the Halloween party, and today, the thirty-first day of October, the date of such a party, the two were chasing the younger until they drove him crazy, of the three, certainly, Chanhee is the most short fuse, always wanting things to happen according to how he plans and when they weren't due, well, let's just say that the boy does not handle the situation very well. Only child of a wealthy family is it natural to assume that he is spoiled, always having everything he wants and when he wants, but his choices are rarely his own, being in business major, for example, would never be his choice since his dream is be an actor.

The youngest stops, unannounced, making his two friends collide on his back, Chanhee's hand goes to his mouth as if reflecting deeply on something, and he is, he is reflecting how he will get rid of the insistence of his colleagues, going to the party is not a option, could invent that had a date, however they are not dumb, really the young had nothing better to do by taking out his section of 10 hours of classic horror movies, which are definitely a better schedule than the Halloween party.

"I've got a date" decided by then to be his best option, which was to come up with a program better than a stupid party, but as predicted in his mental situation, his two friends just looked at each other before succumbing in laughter that only made Chanhee mad ''Stop laughing''.

"To get a date, you'd have to get out of that room." Sanghyuk is not wrong, but still the young man is offended by his words, he could get a date if he wishes, he just doesn't want to.

"You'll go Chanhee'' Youngkyun says, holding his friend's arm tightly and pushing him into the room they share in the university dormitory. "Do it for me, okay? I'll owe you a favor if you don't enjoy yourself, but I guarantee you will" though the younger doesn't react aloud he is definitely cursing his friend of every possible word in his mind.

"I don't have any costume" he says with a grimace, throwing his things on the floor and throwing himself at the bed with a irritated sigh, the blond is his best friend since childhood and certainly knows how to persuade him to do something he does not want.

"You can let me handle this."

''You'll go?'' Inseong asks as he watches his roommate come inside carrying bags of clothes in his hands. Inseong and Seokwoo have been friends since they had turned into roommates before they shared the room with Juho, but he eventually moved to Los Angeles for a music-only college, leaving only the two of them alone.

Seokwoo just smiles cheekily at his colleague, indicating that the answer to the older question would be yes, the question was about the annual Halloween party, which every year Seokwoo went in with a perfect costume and hooked up with practically the whole university, while Inseong just stays at the bar drinking and waits for his friend to leave so he can to crawl to the exit, he might even have fun if he tries to, but he has never had so much interest in parties.

The younger one opens the bags and smiles at what he sees, for the first time he has commissioned his costume for the party, the attention he receives is the best feeling which yearns year-round to feel, not even the New Year's party is so good, all the looks directed at him, Kim Seokwoo, student of gastronomy.

No one knows, however, how much he worked to pay for the costume, or how much he had to sacrifice to look handsome only one night, to feel handsome, everyone says that his beauty is dizzying, but the insecurity that the tall boy has prevented him from seeing his beauty.

So he loves Halloween, he can wear a mask from a guy completely different from himself, and no one will realize that it is a lie.

"You're going with what costume?" Seokwoo asks his roommate as he carefully pulls his fancy costume out of the bag.

''I don't know'' the olderlooks at the ceiling with a tired yawn, Inseong is a Physics student and is always stuck in books what is the reason why, according to Seokwoo, he still hasn't gotten a girlfriend ''Same thing as last year?'' He looks at his colleague with a face of questioning and laziness.

"Aish hyung, a little creativity, please" the tall one complains as he looks at his colleague with a face of disbelief.

Inseong laughs.

"Halloween is your thing Seokwoo, not mine."

🍁

''Lee Sanghyuk, I can't believe we're lost'' Jaeyoon looks at his colleague with an incredulous face, the party began two hours ago, as always no one arrives on time, however arriving at all would be a problem. In the car are Jaeyoon, Sanghyuk and Chanhee, Youngkyun had earlier left with his boyfriend, as predicted the younger boy would end up alone.

After all, Jaeyoon disappeared in every party, probably get out grabbing anyone who looks at him, Sanghyuk always ended up one way or another on the stage dancing like crazy and in the end Chanhee would have to babysit his hyungs.

"Let's ask someone" Chanhee says, looking out the window, he wasn't interested in getting to the party, but listening to the two older men fighting gives him a lot of headache.

Sanghyuk leans over the car and lowers the glass, he starts talking to someone, Chanhee does not even bother to look at who he was talking to, he was entertained enough counting the leaves of one of the trees in the street.

Seokwoo hates to walk, especially during the night, but Inseong insisted the two of them walk to the party, it was not far, but Seokwoo hates to walk.

He would probably have to hitch a ride to return, it would not be difficult since he can always seduce someone to do something for him, but he is not on this particular night interested in seducing anyone.

A car leans beside them and lowers the glass, before the young man could shout he recognizes the person behind the wheel.

"Hyung" Seokwoo says simply, Inseong looks at the car in confusion, probably wondering who the person inside is since he did not know any of them. The driver was dressed in some sort of detective with straight hair and his glasses fit him, beside him a painted-haired boy is dressed in what looks like Harley Quinn, Inseong can not see very well through the dark night and the dim lighting, their fantasies seemed elaborate, the young man feels a little bad for wearing the same costume every year.

A boy is sitting in the backseat, but Inseong can not see him properly through the dark glasses.

Chanhee lets out a weary sigh, he looks at the glass of the car that although distort a little his image he can see the scars drawn on his face with clarity and his now orange hair makes him have a slight anger of his best friend.

_''Let's Chanhee is just an ink, it will get out soon'' Youngkyun exclaims with a strange glass in his hands and a surgeon glove in his hand._

_''I don't want''_

_''You can not get into character if your hair is brown '' the blonde rolls his eyes exaggeratedly ''I t will not hurt ''_

Youngkyun lied, of course it did not hurt, it actually scratched, and a lot. When he saw the young man was blond like his friend and no way out but let him paint completely orange. The shit had already been made.

"...Come on in" Sanghyuk says, drawing an irritated sigh from Jaeyoon, which is clearly not at all pleased with the idea of the dark-haired man.

The back door opens causing Chanhee to jump in a scare, his eyes go up and meet the Prince Charming's gaze, before he can do anything, he pulls the door shut in the faces of the two boys.

"Come in the other way" he says simply as the door is closed, his grumpy tone makes Seokwoo feel like he's just been shot, never seen the boy in his life, and he was being so mean with him.

After Inseong and Seokwoo get in the car, Sanghyuk departs, this time on the right track.

''I'm Lee Jaeyoon'' the young Harley Quinn pronounces in the silence of the car ''The grumpy dress of Chucky there in the corner is Kang Chanhee.''

"I'm not grumpy" Chanhee whispers and feels the prince's gaze on him.

''Of course it is'' Sanghyuk intrudes laughing at the face of annoyance that the younger does.

''Kim Inseong'' the young man says when the car stops, Chanhee hurries to take off his belt to jump out of the car.

The look of the tall one does not detach from him for a second, Seokwoo does not know why, maybe it is the different orange hair or the insolent attitude, but he feels curious about the smaller one.

''Kim Seokwoo'' the prince says but the boy had already left the car and knocked the door in his face again.

🍁

''You arrived!'' Kim Youngbin laughs waving to Seokwoo and Inseong, he is already with a glass of drink in hand and hugs the two friends with a smile on his face, as soon as they enter the house the loud music snatches them and as always everyone looks at them, Seokwoo is always the target of the night, soon they are surrounded by girls and some boys, Inseong goes towards the bar, Youngbin grabs one of the girls that surround them and they leave, leaving only Seokwoo and several unknown people around him.

"A real prince" Chanhee whispers, taking a sip of any drink that comes down burning down his throat, he sits down in the bar and right next to him comes the boy that was next to the prince, but Chanhee did not really pay attention to his name .

''A beer please'' the young man asks and leans over the counter, the younger looks at him, in the stripped and uncomfortable way he must be a student of something very intelligent, because this does not look like his environment, contrary to Chanhee that despite hating parties just seems to blend into the crowd.

Inseong stands out, not in the same way as Seokwoo, but in his own way.

The orange-haired boy does not know if it's alcohol talking or tiredness but he leans over to the older man who had not even paid attention to him and whispers in his ear.

"Are those ears real, kitten?" his voice is low, he asks for another glass of drink, Inseong looks slightly shocked, Chanhee may, in fact be younger, but does not mean he is a kid anymore.

"I'm not interested" the older man merely says, Chanhee laughs.

"Okay, I'm not your type, I see." Chanhee just puts the drink in." _I'm nobody's type_ " the boy whispers, but the older one listens.

"You'll find someone" Inseong says, taking a sip of his beer, it's not as if the older man did not have his insecurities either, just with his life experience he knows that at some point everyone finds someone to fill them. Sometimes that person does not like you and other times they do, Inseong's case was the first one.

He has been in love with Youngbin for 2 years, but he has never seen his friend even showing same-sex interests, on the contrary, he has always seen him every day with a different skirt tail.

Just remembering that make his heart hurts.

''I don't even have time to date'' the orange-haired boy sighs ''When I'm not studying, I'm on the internship and when I'm not in either, I'm in the room playing some game or watching some movie I've seen a thousand times'' he laugh without any fun.

Inseong takes another sip of his beer thinking what he should say to the young man at his side.

''Love is funny, sometimes you do not even notice when you fall in love, sometimes it's a platonic passion, sometimes it's the first sight, you can love your brother or your best friend just as you also love someone for whom you have an interest romantic. At the end of the day love is this, a funny feeling that you do not see coming and does not predict it arrival, it simply happens for no reason at all.''

"You're drunk" Chucky's boy says simply sipping his drink, they both laugh as if they've just said the funniest joke in the world.

Yeah, maybe they're both drunk.

"What are you two laughing at what?" Seokwoo appears with a beer in his hand and a sweet smile.

''Hyung is a funny guy'' Chanhee disguises his lack of knowledge of the boy's name.

Inseong gives Seokwoo a smile, but the face of his classmate is strange, as if he was jealous? He never saw Seokwoo jealous of any friend before.

_What am I doing?_ The young man dressed as a prince wondered mentally, he was in some corner hooking up with some girl who he does not even remember the name when he heard a sweet laugh coming from the bar, it was when he saw Chanhee and Inseong laughing and talking, so close that they were either drunk or flirting.

Then before he knew what he was doing, Seokwoo headed for the bar, leaving the girl in the corner alone and interrupted the conversation of the two young men.

His gaze rests on Chanhee, the look of Chucky's boy is fun, his eyes sparkle and his smile is silly, the prince's heart pounds, the young man was definitely drunk, and the party had barely begun.

"You're all drunk." Seokwoo turns to look for some of his friends, he sees Youngbin practically having sex with some girl in the middle of the dance floor, Sanghyuk is on the stage dancing like there's no tomorrow and Jayeoon is nowhere to be seen.

His gaze back to the two, Inseong is apparently sad, he drinks all the remaining beer and asks for another before Seokwoo can stop him. Chanhee just stares thoughtful at the crowd.

_"Everyone has someone"_ he whispers, Chanhee has the habit of whispering too much, even with the loud music Seokwoo hears him. He follows the boy's gaze to a dancing couple on the dance floor, a blond boy and a boy with gray hair dance glued together as if the world around them did not exist. _They look happy_ , the tall one thinks and then turns his gaze to the orange-haired boy.

''Wanna Dance?'' His words come out faster than his brain can stop them, he has so many people wanting to dance with him, asking to be around him, but there he is, asking for a melancholy drunk boy he met today, to dance with him.

Seokwoo just waits for Chanhee not to vomit in his new shoes.

But the younger one is not completely drunk, not at least to the point of being out of his mind or vomiting, he is only slightly altered, he would like it to be more.

''Why not?'' Chanhee looks at Inseong who is in his own world at this time, probably bothering him would be worse.

The two dance a few songs separeted but together, their bodies at a safe distance but anyone looking at them could tell that they are together.

When a quieter song begins a girl appears and hugs Seokwoo.

"Oppa, you said we could dance a slow one together'' the girl gives a sweet, irresistible smile to the tall guy. He looks at Chanhee as if to say with his eyes: What do I do?

''I have a headache, I'll go to the bar'' Chanhee leaves with a scowl, not deigning to look back, a feeling of ill being taking care of his body, he does not understand the reason, but only to imagine Seokwoo dancing with his body close to that girl makes his blood boil.

They had just met.

This is crazy.

Chanhee spots Sanghyuk talking to Inseong at the bar, he goes towards them but stops midway when they see the two begins a making out session in the bar, if anyone says that Sanghyuk was eating Inseong's face at that moment, Chanhee would not have how to deny.

By turning in the opposite direction the boy sees Jaeyoon with a huge smile coming towards him.

''Hyung!" Chanhee is relieved.

"Did something happen, Chanhee?"

''I'm going, I have a headache and walking is good for me''

Jaeyoon grimaces, not liking the boy's idea at all.

"It's still early, stay a little longer than I'll take you."

"It's okay, I'll be fine" Chanhee says as he walks away, not giving the older man any time to question, and when he notices the young man is out of the house, breathing in the icy air of the night.

Then he starts walking, unsure where he's going, just walking on the cold night of Halloween without a certain destination.

''Chanhee waits'' after walking alone for a few minutes the boy hears a scream behind him, he turns around slowly watching a prince running towards him.

''What are you doing here?'' the young man asks after Seokwoo reaches him.

"Going home with you" the the taller give him a weak smile "Is not that what the princes should do?"

"Whatever" the boy merely says and walks again, the two sit quietly for a few minutes before Seokwoo speaks again.

''Sorry... Hm... For the girl...'' Chanhee gives a laugh without fun, the older not even knows the name of the girl, this is ridiculous.

"I don't care" Chanhee lets out a sigh.

The silence settles again, just the two of them were walking down the empty street on the Halloween night, they were almost reaching the dorms of the university, Seokwoo looks at the smaller, the night was almost over, and think that they only met a few hours ago...

Despite being a romantic boy Seokwoo does not believe in love at first sight, but this feeling that is setting in his chest makes him want to grab the newest and never leave him again.

And to think that he had spent his entire life without having known him.

How could he live without a part of himself?

This is how the boy felt while dancing with the youngest or even at this point that they walk in silence, he feels complete.

''Do you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?'' again the question comes out of his lips before he can stop it.

"No" the young man grimaces, not knowing where the man wants to go with this.

"Date me'' was more a statement than a question.

''No?'' The answer from Chanhee sounds more like a confused question.

"I'm serious'' and the man's face is serious, in fact, but that does not stop him from confusing the younger.

"I don't understand you, Seokwoo." _Seokwoo_ , he never thought his name coming from someone's lips might sound so right.

"Let's date you and me."

''Why?'' there's something the taller one can not answer right away.

"Does love need motive?" he finally says to the thoughtful young man, a silence sets in as soon as they arrive at the university dormitory building, a walk that lasted minutes, for the two seemed to have lasted for hours.

They enter the building in silence until they reach the room that Chanhee shares with Youngkyun, neither of them really knows how to say goodbye to each other, Chanhee's heart speeds as he realizes that they are just the two of them alone in there.

''Want to come in?'' For the first time in the night who says something impulsive is Chanhee. Seokwoo says nothing at all he just nod, the younger then opens the door carefully.

He regrets having let the boy in as soon as he sees the room completely messed up with clothes all over the place, Seokwoo chuckles before sitting on Chanhee's bed next to him.

A silence settles again, but this time an uncomfortable silence, for the first time in the night both are fully aware that they are alone, just the two of them.

''Want to watch a movie?'' finally Chanhee asks slightly nervous, Seokwoo just nods,afraid the air might get suffocating if he says no.

The youngest throws the things that were over his bed somewhere in the room and turns on the television on Netflix, where he chooses the first horror movie that appears, he lies in the corner of the bed while Seokwoo lies next to him. For the bed being for a single person there is no space left between the two bodies.

In the middle of the movie Chanhee realized that Seokwoo although older is nothing but a frightened kid, every time the tallest screams a sweet laugh comes out of the youngest's lips, a laugh that the older is already eager to hear every day all the time. In the climax of the movie Seokwoo gets scared and scream practically jumping on top of Chanhee who gives a funny laugh for the scream, until the laughter dies, they are so close.

How did they end up like that? They had not even realized that Seokwoo's arms were hugging Chanhee, who is practically lying on the breastplate of the tallest, they're intertwined legs looking almost like a couple having a fun evening.

And indeed... How did they end up there?

Seokwoo wanted a night as the center of attention.

Chanhee wanted to stay in the room watching horror movies.

In just one night the two changed completely, without even realizing it.

Seokwoo's hand goes to Chanhee's face, the attention of the two now was no longer in the movie.

_"You're so handsome"_ Seokwoo whispers, at this moment he only admires the younger, all he wants is to have him by his side every day, not just one night.

"There are prettier ones" the young man says, shrugging his shoulders.

"No" Seokwoo gets closer "You are the most handsome one to me."

Then the lips of the two meet, the kiss begins light and sweet, as if they have all the time in the world, Seokwoo's arms embrace Chanhee and pull him closer to deepen the kiss, leaving him more urgent and needy, the heat rises to the cheeks of Chanhee, he never felt this way with anyone, so loved, so _desired_.

When the kiss ends they both look into each other's eyes, the kiss lasted only a few seconds, but for them it might well have taken forever.

''Date with me Chanhee'' Seokwoo gives a lingering kiss on Chanhee's lips ''I promise I'll be only yours if you promise to be only mine.''

"Whatever" Chanhee whispers, the older man grimaces and the younger laughs. "I promise.''

"That's good" Seokwoo says putting another kiss on Chanhee's lips "so I can taste your cinnamon breath every day."

Chanhee laughs.

''And I'm your mint breath.''

Then the two burst out laughing as night fell Seokwoo was not able to let go Chanhee just as the smaller was not able to get out of his arms, after all for them there is no better place to be.


End file.
